By comparing the products formed metabolically in preparations derived from washed earthworm intestinal homogenates, to those formed in preparations of individual isolates of intestinal bacteria, we are able to study the relative roles of the two species in cooperative metabolism of foreign chemicals. Selective media and differential resistance to various antibiotics are used to rapidly isolate individual bacterial species from the worms.